Faith
by StarPikachu
Summary: Misty finds someone else, and Ash catches them doing something at night. Then Misty catches a fateful disease. Will Ash convince Misty that she needs to run for her life? Or will he lose her...forever?
1. Bad news

Disclaimer: I own no songs, Pokemon, or any of the lyrics that are in this entire fic.

This is my second sonfic, only my first one wasn't very good. This one will be very long, and it will have different songs throughout it. So.... here's my first chapter! Oh, Ash and Misty are 15, Brock is 17. And, when I use the stars * * around words, it means a Pokemon is talking. The bolded words are the lyrics to the song.

"AUGH!!!!" Misty screamed. "ASH, WE ARE LEAVING THIS FOREST NOW! It's way too creepy in here." 

"Misty, they are Pokemon, only bug types. How would you feel if somebody screamed every time they saw a water Pokemon?" the fifteen-year-old boy answered.

"Yeah." Misty sighed. He had a point. He had really grown up in the last few years, and actually used his head once in a while. OK, maybe he used it a lot.

*ASH! You have the map upside down! Maybe that's why we keep going in circles!* Ash's best friend exclaimed.

"I-I am?" He stuttered. Brock peered over Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu is right, Ash." Brock agreed with the yellow mouse. "Why don't you let me have the map this time? This forest is pretty big, and we don't want to be wandering around in here after dark."

Ash sighed, and handed the map over to Brock. He soon led them out of the forest.

"Lets go to the Pokemon center then lets eat!" Usually Ash would have wanted to eat before do anything else, but apparently not today.

"Hi! Are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy chimed.

"Yeah. Why?" the black haired boy answered.

"Professor Oak wanted you to call him as soon as possible." 

"Alright, but could you heal our Pokemon while we call?"

"Sure."

The trio walked over to the phone in the other side of the Pokemon center.

__

*Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!*

"Alright, I'm coming." came the voice of the professor.

"Hey, Professor! You wanted to talk to me?" Ash's voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, Ash. I was really hoping it wouldn't be you. I have some bad news."

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"Uhm, your mom had a heart attack last night."

"WHAT?!" Ash, Misty, and Brock were shocked. Delia had been so healthy a week ago.

"If you want to see her, she's in the Pallet town hospital. She wants to see you."

"Ok. We'll be there soon." Misty answered for Ash because he was to shocked to speak.

"Nurse Joy, can we have our Pokemon back?" Brock asked. Luckily he didn't go gaga over her.

"Sure." she answered.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." Ash's voice was flat.

"Don't you want to get something to eat first?" Misty asked, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"No. Not hungry." 

Misty was amazed. This was the first time that he had ever passed up food. But, she knew how he felt. Her parents had died a few years back, right before she met Ash. She was still mad that she had lost both her parents, and when she met Ash, she had taken her anger out on him, and he didn't even do anything! (Except ruin her bike, and I think she was mad 'bout that too.)

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash released his fire/flying Pokemon. Everyone hopped on Charizards back.

*Where to, Ash?* Charizard asked. Ash didn't answer, so Pikachu answered for him. As he took off, Pikachu explained everything to him.

*Why is daddy so sad, mommy?* Togepi chirped. Ash didn't even crack a smile. He thought it was funny that Togepi called him daddy.

"Oh, just some family troubles." she answered quietly.

They soon arrived at the Pallet town hospital, and Ash rushed inside.

"Ketchum, Delia?" He asked the nurse breathlessly at the front desk.

"Room 44." she answered.

Misty and Brock rushed inside as Ash turned the corner. They caught up with him when he was waiting for the elevator.

"Mom!" Ash said as he rushed in room 44 about 15 seconds after the elevator opened.

"Hi, honey." Delia weakly answered.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while."

"You guys can spend the night at my house. They don't allow people to stay over night unless it's a parent with a child in the hospital. I mean, the child has to be the one with the IV in his arm." Delia said. She was out of breath when she finished.

"I'll be home at 6. It's when the hospital visiting hours are over." Ash told Misty and Brock.

Brock and Misty nodded, and left quietly. Pikachu went, too.

Once Misty and Brock reached Ash's house, they went inside.

"OOOOOOOOK!" Brock shouted. Misty was startled by Brocks sudden outburst. "I'm going to fix us some grub!"

Misty laughed, and reminded him that Ash was going to be home later, and to make enough. Then she walked upstairs to take a nap.

When Misty woke up, Brock was calling her down to supper. Ash was sitting at the table, picking at his food. Misty realized she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"I'm going out on the deck." He said.

"K." Brock answered.

When Misty finished, she went out on the deck. She saw Ash leaning up against the edge of the deck. 

"It's going to rain soon. You'd better come in."

Ash didn't answer, but he had a pokeball in his hand.

"Here, Mist. I want you to have this. I caught it on my way home, and he's just a baby. It was at the brook, so I caught it for you." He handed her the pokeball.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

She released it, and found it was a baby seel, not more that a month.

"Oh, Ash. He's so cute. I love him. Thank you!"

Ash just smiled and looked away.

**__**

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

And I was changed

Misty recalled the seel and sat down on a deck chair.

**__**

In places no one would find 

All your feeling so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

A tear trickled down Ash's face.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Misty, she looked so pale. What if she's gone by tomorrow?" Ash's voice shook.

"Faith." was the one word Misty said before she walked inside and up to the guestroom.

**__**

It was late in September

And I'd seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

And I was changed

Misty flopped over on the bed, and it wasn't long before the tears flooded over. She thought about him all the time, yet he seemed like he didn't know her tonight. 

**__**

In places no one would find 

All your feeling so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

Ash was also thinking about Misty. He didn't know how to tell her. Misty was thinking about the expression on Ash's face.

**__**

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

Misty looked at the clock, and decided to get ready for bed. She heard the door slam, and she figured Ash had come inside. She heard him go to his room and shut the door.

**__**

In places no one would find 

All your feeling so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

In places no one would find 

All your feeling so deep inside

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry...

As Misty climbed into bed, it hit her. She was in love.

~~~

So, how did you like my first chapter? I'll do one song per chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I will make each chapter a bit longer than the last, so don't worry. 

Also, if you do flame, it will be used to make hot food and stuff so.... I guess I should get to work on the next chapter. See ya!

~StarPikachu

__


	2. Ups and downs

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters in this fic. The only character that is mine is Amber. (Don't ask why her name is Amber, I just like the name.)

Here's chapter two of my songfic! Enjoy!

~~~

Misty yawned and sniffed. Something smelled really good. She got out of bed and got dressed, then went down to see what Brock was cooking.

"Morning, Misty!" said Brock cheerfully.

"Morning! That smells delicious! What is it?" she said as she yawned again.

"Coffeecake. My special recipe. Ash is still sleeping."

"Everything is your special recipe. I wouldn't blame Ash that he's still sleeping. He had a rough day."

Brock carefully took the coffeecake out of the oven and set it down to cool. He also took some bacon out of the microwave. 

"Let's see if Ash gets up in the next half-hour. This will take a little while to cool." Brock said as he started doing dishes from the night before.

"OK. I'm going to go for a little walk then. I'll be back in 25 minutes. Bye!" Misty got up and left. She decided to go into town and do a little shopping. That wouldn't take more than 15 minutes. She hummed the song "Only Hope" as she walked down the street. (For those of you who have no idea what "Only Hope" is, it's a song from one of my all-time favorite movies, "A Walk to Remember." For those of you who do know what I'm talking about, it's the song when Jamie is in the play, singing.) 

Misty walked into a store called FamilyFoods. She walked down the frozen food section. She picked up ice cream sandwiches, vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. (yum!) She went to checkout lane 4 (my favorite number) and paid for the food. As she walked out of the store, she bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were coming." said the person that had bumped into her.

"That's ok...." Misty trailed off as the person looked up.

Misty screamed, and then the person screamed.

~~~

"I wonder where Misty is. It's been 40 minutes." Brocks thought as he sat down to watch some TV. Just as he got settled, Misty burst in the door.

"Brock! I want you to meet my best friend, Amber Gold. She used to live next door to me when I was little. I never thought I would see her again! Now she's here, and I'm soooooooooo excited." Misty rushed on as Ash came down the stairs, and Brock froze as he turned around and saw Amber. 

Amber had brown hair, down to the middle of her back. She had brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue top, with light pink Capri's. She had on some really nice turquoise flip-flops. Of course, Brock immediately went nuts. Misty spotted Ash, and he was in nothing but his shorts. She rushed over to him.

"You get back upstairs now and change." Misty whispered harshly as she pushed him back up the stairs. "I have to go save Amber from Brock."

Misty whipped out her mallet and hit Brock. Hard. He stopped drooling and fell to the ground.

"You can never be afraid to hit Brock with a mallet." Then Misty explained to Amber the 'problem' Brock had.

"Hey guys!" Ash said as he came down the stairs for the second time that day. This time he was dressed in his usual outfit. Black shirt, jacket, jeans, shoes and his favorite hat.

"Hi." Misty, Brock, and Amber chimed together.

"Who's your friend, Mist?" Ash politely asked.

"She's my best friend in the entire world! She moved away when we were younger."

"Hi, I'm Amber." Amber greeted as she stuck out her hand to Ash.

"How come she didn't shake my hand?" Brock whined.

Misty and Amber started up a conversation about a beach party that was going on that Saturday. It was all day long, and went till midnight. Brock was in the kitchen getting the food ready. 

"Amber you can stay in my room, if you want." Misty offered. 

"Actually, I'm moving back here. After my father died..."

"Your dad died?!" Misty cut in.

"Yeah. Last summer. We decided we had to get away from there, so we moved back to our hometown."

"Aww, so she's not staying?" came Brocks voice from the kitchen.

Amber, Misty, and Ash sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, Pikachu came down the stairs.

"Oh, my gosh! It's a Pikachu!" Amber squealed.

"Uh, yeah. Usually people don't react that way to him." Ash trailed off.

"Oh, well I train Pokemon too, and I have never seen one besides mine that isn't in his Pokeball." Amber replied as she scratched Pikachu's chin.

"You have a Pikachu?" Ash was amazed. Not many people have one cause they are hard to train.

"Yeah. Her nickname is Sparky. She was almost dead when I found her, and she's no more that a few months, so she's a little young to train." Amber said as she stood up. (I know you are probably getting tired of people using Sparky as a nickname, but I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.)

"Brunch!" Brock called. It was almost lunchtime, so he decided to call the food that was originally planned for breakfast, brunch.

"I'm starving!" Ash shouted. He had been somewhat blown off his feet when he saw Amber, and now his hunger had returned. (It was never really GONE in the first place, but you know what I mean.)

"What's this I hear about a beach party?" Brock asked as they all sat down.

"It's a party down at the beach this Saturday. All day there will be swimming, surfing, fishing, volleyball, and some other games. Then there will be a cookout, and we get to roast marshmallows. Then there will be dancing and partying until midnight." Amber explained cautiously, so she wouldn't say anything to make Brock get the wrong idea. "You can also have dates, if you want." Amber added. Amber was the only one who wasn't thinking about who they were going to ask. Surprisingly, they didn't talk about who they wanted to ask, even Brock. Amber pulled out a flier out of nowhere (how do they do that?) and showed it to everyone.

"Well, I'd better get going." Amber said casually as she carried her plate to the dishwasher and put the flier back from wherever it came from.. "Thank you for the food. It was spectacular."

"You're welcome. See ya soon!"

"I'm going to go visit my mom at the hospital. I'll be back tonight."

"OK, and I am going to the beach for the day. Wanna come, Brock?" Misty immediately regretted asking him to come, because he switched into his pretty girl mode.

"Would I ever!" he said dreamily.

Misty changed into her swimsuit, and pack a bunch of stuff into her backpack. (Their backpacks seem to have endless room. :P)

Soon they were on the boardwalk to the beach. It was a steaming hot day out, and Pikachu had his little surfboard with him. He had an even littler one for Togepi. Misty and Brock had a rented one. 

*_Beeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!_* sang Misty's Pokegear. She picked it up and Ash's face was on the other line. His smile was about a mile long.

"Guess what! The docters say that my mom can come home today! They said that they had never seen someone recover as fast as she did."

"That's great! Brock and I are at the beach. Your Pokemon are here too. You can come down of you want." Misty invited.

"Brock?!? How is he there?" Ash laughed. 

"He's with some girl..." Misty said as she glanced up.

"SOME GIRL?!?" Ash and Misty said simultaneously. 

"Dang, the day Brock finds a girlfriend, I had to NOT be there." Ash moaned. "I'll catch up with ya later!"

The screen flashed and Ash's picture was gone.

Misty put down the gear and grabbed her surfboard. She skipped over to Brock. 

"Finally found a girlfriend?" she asked Brock.

"Well, she was a friend first. Actually, you know her too, Misty." Brock answered.

Misty smiled as Suzie turned around. (She is getting old in fanfics, but it doesn't matter. I didn't want to make up a character for Brock.)

"Hey, Misty! Long time no see!" Suzie chimed.

"You're telling me." Misty chimed back. "I'm going to hit the waves. Wanna come?"

Suzie and Brock agreed, and soon they were on top of the other surfers. Suzie looked over at Brock every so often. 

"He is so cute trying to impress me." she thought. "I'm glad I agreed to be his girlfriend today. And that I re-met him."

__

I was walking down the street one day

Then I saw you, I didn't know what to say

Your eyes were shining

Your smile was so kind

__

When I saw you I wanted you to be mine

"Yo, Suzie! This Saturday there's a beach party. Wanna go with me?" Brock asked when they hit the shore.

__

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams

But I can show you what love means

"Sure! That will be fun!" she agreed.

__

One day you came and talked to me

And you said we are meant to be

But then I found out that everything was a lie

"Why don't you girls go back out and surf? I have some things I have to do." Brock said as something caught his eyes. Suzie and Misty didn't suspect anything, so they agreed. Bad idea.

__

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams

But I can show you what love means

When Suzie was on a gigantic wave, she scanned the beach for Brock. Then she spotted him. She just about fell off her board. He was with a group of girls.

__

How could you do this to me?

You said we are meant to be

You showed me how to cry

When you told me that everything was a lie

When Suzie hit the shore, she marched up to Brock. The girls he was hanging with stared at her.

"It's over! I thought I saw something in you! But I was wrong." Suzie shouted. She didn't care who was staring at her. She turned on her heel, picked up her surfboard, and surfed again. Misty was watching from afar, and decided to talk to her later. 

"Oh, she wanted to be with me so badly, I just couldn't turn her down. It was a lie, if she thought I would ever go out with her. Ha!" Misty heard as Brock's voice faded.

__

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams

But I can show you what love means

~~~

So what did you thin? I know some of you will probably hate me for what I did to Brock. I didn't really plan on that happening, but it did. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have not really felt like typing. Plus, I had strep throat. I'll try to get my next chapter out soon. And for those of you that are reading my other fanfic, Connecting Strings, I'm not sure if I want to continue. If you want me too, I will. Even if one person wants me to finish. Oh, and if you are wondering about the title, it will be more clear later on. Please review. Se ya!

~StarPikachu


	3. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else that is in this fic. I only own Amber.

Here's chapter 3!

~~~

*Misty, Togepi and I are going home. See ya!* Pikachu told Misty and rushed off before she had a chance to answer.

A few minutes after Pikachu and Togepi had left, and after watching Brock tell the girls stories that were not true, she decided to go home too. Brock was making her sick. She had never thought of him as a babe magnet. (Thank you for that line. Sorry, but I'm not online so I can't check who it is that said that but thank you.) He must have said something that wasn't true to make them hang all over him like that. Or they were on drugs. Something was up with him. He wasn't being all girl crazy like normal. He was playing it cool and spoke in a softer voice. 

When she reached Ash's house, she almost doubled over in laughter. Pikachu and Togepi had set up a lemonade stand! The sign was written in Pokemon language, so anyone passing by had no idea what it said. She slipped past them and went inside. Ash was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Did you see them?" Misty was pointing out the window, and laughing.

"Yes, I did. I had to help them make the lemonade." Ash answered, smiling.

"That is so cute! I wonder why they need the money?"

"Yeah, me too. I'll go ask Pikachu." Ash said.

Ash went outside and asked, "Why do you guys need money? If you want something, I will get it for you."

*Ash, we need it for something important. I'll tell you later.* Pikachu said as he gave a wandering girl some lemonade.

"Oh, ok." 

"So, what do they want it for?" Misty curiously asked.

"He wouldn't tell me." Ash answered in reply.

Back outside...

*Togepi, we only have $5.50. We can't buy anything with that.* Pikachu said, discouraged.

"I know. I still can't believe Daddy asked someone that's not Mommy out on a date!" Togepi cried.

~FLASHBACK~

__

*Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call , phone call!*

"Just a second.... Hello?"

"Amber?"

"This is Amber. Who's calling, please?" Amber asked.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum. Remember?"

"Oh, you were the cute one with the polite manners! Hey!" 

"Yeah, well I just called to see...um...to see if you wantedtogothebeachthingwithme?" Ash rushed.

"Ash, Ash, wait slow down. What?" 

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the beach thing with me." Ash said softly.

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't have a date yet, and I was sort of hoping you would ask me. So, sure, I'll go.

~FLASHBACK END~

Pikachu sighed. He just couldn't believe that Ash has asked somebody else.

In the kitchen...

Misty sighed. She was wondering why Ash had not asked her to the beach party yet. She was so sure he liked her. The next day Delia was coming home, and the next day would be the beach party. Time was running out.

"Misty? Can I talk to you?" Ash asked.

Misty's heart pounded. "Sure, Ash." She tried to not be nervous, but she knew her voice was shaking.

__

Here we are now face to face

Gonna make it very clear

'Cause I don't have time to waste

If your heart is insincere

Tonight is gonna be the night

Tell ya how it's gonna be

Gonna give my love to you

If ya give it back to me

"Uh... Mist? Ya know way back when we promised we would never lie to each other?" Misty nodded. Was it just her or did his voice seem to shake too?

__

That's the way I planned it

That's our destiny

It only takes a minute

So come and go with me

Ain't no doubt about it

I'm so into you

Tell ya just what I'm gonna do

"Well, I, uh, I asked Amber to the beach thing."

Misty's blood rushed to her head. She didn't know what to say. The expression on her face was blank, so Ash couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Uh... Mist? Are you OK?"

__

Hit you with my love shot

Tell me you can handle this

Or is it to hot?

Only gonna take one kiss

To show you what I've got

'Cause I won't stop

With my love shot

"Am I ok? Yeah, I guess I am." Her voice had no expression in it. Ash didn't believe her.

"Mist, I have known you long enough to know when something's wrong. Tell me." Ash tried to persuade her.

__

I don't care what you did before

'Cause now it's a brand new game

I'm everything you're searching for

And you'll never be the same

Real love is what I'm all about

Don't ya wanna play for keeps

So if you wanna treat me right

Then you'll get the best of me

There's no way to fight it

There's nowhere to hide

No words to explain

When you felt it deep inside

Take you on a journey

Sure to satisfy

Baby, come along for the ride

"What's wrong?!? I'll tell you what's wrong! For the longest time, I liked you! I liked you a lot. I thought you did, but I wrong. So here. Take this. And then I'll leave you alone...maybe." Ash was so startled he fell of the chair. He got back up, and Misty brushed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she ran upstairs and slammed her door. Ash could hear her sobbing.

Ash turned and Pikachu and Togepi were standing in the doorway.

*Don't come to us. We don't want to add to your damage.* Pikachu said coldly, then he ran up the stairs to comfort Misty. Togepi gave "Daddy" a mean look, and waddled after Pikachu.

__

Hit you with my love shot

Tell me you can handle this

Or is it to hot?

Only gonna take one kiss

To show you what I've got

'Cause I won't stop

With my love shot

__

I'm here for you

You're here for me

And this is how it's meant to be 

You can't deny it

I'll take you up

I'll take you down

I'll show you what real love is about

C'mon and try it

(That was Shania Twain, and now I'm making up some of my own to add to the song)

__

Or will you deny it?

I thought this is how we were meant to be

But I guess I was only dreaming

~~~  


Well, did you like it? Please tell me what you thought. I know my own lines were kind of lame, but I needed to add them for the song to make more sense to go with the story line. Don't worry, it's not the last chappie. I have plenty more to go. I'll probably get out a chapter per week, now that 7th grade has started. 'Till next chapter!

~StarPikachu


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic except Amber.

Well, this is chapter 4 of my fic. I hope I'm not boring you. 

~~~

*Misty? Can I come in?* Pikachu asked nicely.

A muffled noise came that probably meant yes, so he walked in.

*Mommy, are you ok?* The egg-pokemon had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty said as she wiped her face. She signaled to Pikachu to ask Togepi to go talk to Ash.

*Togepi, Misty and I need some time alone. Can you go talk to Ash?* 

*Sure, Uncle Pikachu.* Togepi waddled down the stairs. 

"I suppose you want to hear everything right?" Misty asked, trying to avoid making eye contact with Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.

"Well, a few months after I fished Ash out, he battled me in the Gym. Well, he also ruined my bike, trying to save you." Misty smiled at the thought. Pikachu beamed.

*Yeah, I still can't believe I hated him so much.* Pikachu giggled.

"Well, I just used the bike as an excuse to follow him, because I had grown to like him as a friend."

Pikachu's eyes widened. *I knew it!*

"Well, I think it was after he won in the Johto League that I had started to like him-- a lot. Only I couldn't tell him because he was always busy, or hungry, or something to that extent. He seemed like he never had one minute to himself, and then I would be dumping all my feelings on him, on top of everything else. So I just kept them bottled up inside me." When Misty was done spilling her story, and she felt a little better. "Thanks for listening, Pikachu." 

*You're welcome.* Pikachu couldn't believe how much she had been through.

Misty got up, went downstairs, and was just about to walk in the kitchen when she heard Brock's voice. 

"I just don't understand it. Why don't girls like me?" Brock asked to no one in particular. Misty decided this was her queue.

"You're pushy, pretty demanding, and think that every girl deserves you. Face it, you're just not boyfriend material." (That's a line from a really good episode of Boy Meets World.) Misty said as she walked in the room.

"Wha.....?" Brock was confused. "Well, no girl ever gives me a chance!"

"Brock, one girl did, you were just to blind to see it." Misty was satisfied. She got up and left the room, leaving Brock with a puzzled expression on his face.

"....like her." Misty walked by the living room with Ash and Togepi in it, having a conversation.

"You may not get it, Togepi, but it's hard to show it when you like a girl. I asked Amber out cause I like her. I didn't ask Misty because...well because. I think of her more like a friend." With that, Ash got up and left the room and Misty bolted up the stairs, so she wouldn't be seen.

The next morning, Ash got up really early and started preparing for his mom's arrival. She would be home at noon. At about 10, Misty and Brock got up, and Brock made a quick breakfast. (Brock's moods sure seem to be changing a lot!) 

At 11:30, Brock drove to the hospital to pick up Delia. Ash was so anxious, he could hardly wait. They had invited practically all of Pallet Town. Tension was also shared between Misty and Ash.

Suddenly, Ash heard the garage door open up. His mom was here!

"Mom!" Ash shouted as she walked in the room. "I'm so glad your ok!"

Misty smiled faintly. She really wished she still had a least one parent. And...

"WAIT!" Misty thought to herself. "I'm not...jealous of him...am I?" She decided against it and pushed the thought out of her mind.

*Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!*

Misty ran to answer the phone. It was Amber!

"Hey Misty! Wanna go shopping with me later for our beach clothes?"

"Sure! See ya at 1?"

"OK."

"Bye!" This was perfect! Misty would be able to ask Amber about Ash.

Later that day..............

"Let's go in Ocean Mist!" Misty dragged Amber into the department store, full of different shades of blue for clothing, jewelry, and even shoes. Misty picked out a beautiful light blue dress, some pretty light pink sandals, and some pink and blue hairclips. She was going to wear her hair down.

Amber picked out and aqua blue dress, some dark blue sandals, and a blue scrunchie. She was going to wear her hair up. They left the shop.

"That was the fastest I've ever gone shopping." Misty giggled.

"Same here!" Amber agreed.

That night...

A bunch of chairs scraped across the floor as everyone sat down to dinner. 

"Welcome home, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said politely.

Delia thanked her, and noticed that Ash and Misty had hardly said a word to each other. The only words they had spoken all day were "pass the butter".

As they finished dinner, everyone thanked Brock and said good-bye before they left. Then the was a knock on the door. It was Amber. Misty invited her in, and they went up to the guestroom.

"So, guess who asked me to the dance?" Amber said excitedly.

"I don't know. Who?" Of course Misty knew.

"Ash! Oh, Misty, he is so cute and nice and I can't wait."

"Oh, good for you!" So much for talking to her.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. I want to get a lot of sleep."

As soon as Amber was gone, Misty flopped down on her bed and cried her heart out.

The next morning everyone was up early. They had toast, and then got dressed and walked down to the beach.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Welcome to the fourth annual beach party! Today's agenda is: 

9:00-12:00: Whatever you want!

12:00-1:00: Lunch!

1:00-2:00: Surf's up! contest!

2:00-3:00: Swimming contest!

3:00-5:00: A water show! 

5:00-6:00: Pokemon battles using only water Pokemon!

6:00-7:00- Everyone goes home to eat and to change!

7:00-12:00: Dance party!

Hope you all have fun, and have a grrrrrrrrrrrrreat day!" boomed the loudspeaker. 

At first, Misty just kind of wandered around, and talked. She let out her water Pokemon and got together some other trainers and they let their Pokemon out too, and they all played tag. All to soon it was time to call them back so they could eat. 

Misty got a burger, ice cream, chips, and a soda. She sat down away from the crowd. When Misty was about halfway through her burger, someone said, "Mind if I sit here?"

Misty glanced up, and she almost dropped her burger. A boy was standing there. Ha had blonde, curly hair, (dedicated to you, Katie) and deep blue eyes. He was so cute.

"Oh, here? Uh...yeah sure I guess so." Misty smiled. She sounded so stupid. 

"OK, cool. By the way, I'm Danny."

"Hi. I'm Misty."

They talked all through lunch. Misty liked him. Suddenly a blonde haired girl came over and said, "Ready to go, Danny?" Danny got up and left.

"Nice talking to you Misty! See you around!" Danny called.

"Yeah... you too." Misty slumped down and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of lunch.

The surf contest was next. Misty got a good seat and watched all the surfers. No one talked to her. She felt small and felt like nobody cared about her. Misty decided she would participate in the swimming contest.

She won it by a long shot. Everybody cheered for her, and she didn't feel so small anymore. She dried off and got another good seat for the water show. They did everything from water skiing to surfing on Pokemon. So far this was Misty's favorite part of the day.

Misty signed up for the water battles. So did Ash.

Later it came down to Ash and Misty. Both were famous because Ash was a master and Misty the gym leader. 

"Goooooooooo Starmie!" Misty called.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash said. Ash's Pokemon were weak because he only had 3 water Pokemon and had to beat everyone else. It was a one on one battle.

"Starmie/ Squirtle water gun!" Both called at the same time. Unfortunately, Starmie was faster and knocked Squirtle out. 

"Starmie is the winner!" yelled the announcer!

"YES! I DID IT!" Misty was so happy! Ash sunk to his knees. He couldn't believe a girl had beaten him. Misty recalled Starmie, collected her prize, and ran home to change.

As Misty was getting dressed, she thought to herself, "I may not have a date, but I still want to look nice." She ate a quick dinner of leftovers, and hurried back to the beach. She was one of the first ones there. She sat down, and waited for more people. A fast paced song came on.

"Will you dance with me, Misty?" A voice said.

Misty looked up, and Danny was standing there.

"Umm...sure." Misty agreed.

"OK. Now, I have a girlfriend, but she couldn't make it. But you're my friend, and I want to dance with you. I just want to tell you ahead of time." Danny said.

"OK." They danced for a long time.

"Nice job in the swimming and Pokemon contest today Misty." Danny commented. 

"Thank you." Misty beamed. At least SOMEONE was nice.

"Listen, I'm tired, so I'm going to quit dancing for the night. See ya later!" Misty said at about 11:30.

"OK. Bye!" Danny called after her.

Misty sat down on the bench. Ash soon came over and sat down nest to her.

"How are you, Mist? Long time no talk." he said sweetly.

"So, how was your date with Amber?" Misty asked, getting to the point.

"Oh, it was spectacular!"

"Oh." They were quiet for a while.

"So, why didn't you ask me Ash?" Misty blurted.

"Oh, I don't know." This went on for a while and they ended up talking till dawn, who knows what about. (This upcoming song is in Ash's point of view.)

__

We were talking at the party 'till dawn

You put your arms around me, and asked me what was wrong

I tried to be so serious, you smiled and played along

You had to leave for home tomorrow, yeah tomorrow you'd be gone

"Ash, I'm leaving tomorrow. My sisters need me back at the gym, and I'm not needed here. I want to try and fulfill my dream of being a water pokemon master." Misty made up an excuse.

__

Well we must have had the stars above us and heaven on our side

'Cause we fell in love before we even made it through the night

But you were leaving town, into another kind of life

So we drove around the block again and tried to say goodbye

They got up and started walking home. It was nearly dawn, and Delia would be worried.

"Misty..." Ash tried to protest.

"No, Ash. You... you have Amber now. You.... don't need me." It took all of Misty's will power to keep her from crying.

Maybe I never found the right way

I kept my love hidden underground

Baby I wish there was someway

That I could turn the clock around

When Misty got home, she packed everything, and said goodbye to everyone. Then she headed for home.

That night, Ash had a rough time sleeping. He just couldn't belive that Misty had left him.

__

But I couldn't sleep, I called up everybody that I knew

All my friends said I'd be crazy if I waited 'round for you

I wanted to believe it so I called to say we're through

But when I heard your voice it nearly broke my heart in two

*Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call*

A minute later Daisy called to Misty, "Like, little sister, it's, like, for you!"

"OK!" Misty went to her phone and picked it up, thinking it would be an arrangement for a battle.

"Misty?" 

"Oh, hi Ash! How are you?" Misty asked happily, even thought she wasn't.

"I'm good. Well, I just called to say hi. Talk to you later! Bye!" Ash hung up. Misty looked at the phone for a second, then slammed it down.

__

Maybe I never found the right way

I kept my love hidden underground

Baby I wish there was someway

That I could turn the clock around

__

Don't say you're gone, I'll find you someday

I jumped into my car but as I headed down the road 

I knew that when I got there, there might be nobody home

You had gone away forever, and you left me all alone

I was on my own

Maybe I never found the right way

I kept my love hidden underground

Baby I wish there was someway

That I could turn the clock around

"Brock, I'm taking the car out for a drive! Bye!" Even thought Ash only had his learners permit, he didn't care. He needed a drive. As he got to the exit leading to Cerulean, he sighed. She wasn't going to talk to her. He turned around and headed for home.

~~~  
Don't worry, its not the last chapter. I want 20 reviews before I continue. Did you like it or did it stink? Please tell me!!!! I like writing this. Well, until next chapter!

~StarPikachu 


	5. It's all in the past

Disclaimer: I own nothing in these fics. If I did, the world as we know it would end.

Well, you all seemed to really like my last chapter. Here's the next one. Hopefully you will all like it, too.

~~~

"Goldeen, I choose you!" Oh no. She did it again. Everything Misty did seemed to remind her of Ash, even the words she said. She sighed.

"Like, Corsola, let's go!" Daisy shouted half-heartedly. For some reason, Misty had insisted on battling with her.

"Goldeen, use your horn attack!"

"Corsola, dodge it and make a whirlpool!"

Misty grinned, knowing that Daisy would never know, but whenever people used whirlpool; it wasn't her Pokemon that were defeated.

"Goldeen, finish it off with a hyper beam!" (???????)

"Oh, no! Corsola! Return. Wow, little sister. I, like, didn't know you were, like, this good. We'll talk later but now I have to, like," Daisy paused for a second while she checked her watch, "get ready for my date. See ya!"

Misty sighed again, this time heavier. She wished she had someone to sort everything out with. Togepi wouldn't understand, and her sisters were all to busy. 

"Maybe writing a song will help." She thought. Misty had gotten into a habit of writing songs. It had been a week since she left.

When Misty got up to her room, she decided to watch a movie instead. She went to her video shelf and picked out _A Walk to Remember._ (Do I seem obsessed with that movie? It's because I am. Sooner or later, I'm probably going to do another song from it.)

Right before she pressed play, the doorbell rang.

"Misty, will you, like, get that please?" Daisy shouted. "I'm not quite finished getting ready."

Misty got up off of the bed and ran down the stairs to answer the door. She flung it open and...

"Danny?" Misty practically shouted.

"Misty?" Danny said at the same time. He wasn't expecting her to be here. " Why are you here?"

"Daisy, Lily, and Violet are my sisters."

"Oh."

"Aren't my sisters a little old for you?"

"I don't know. How old are they?"  


"20"

"20?! I'm only 15!"

"Really?" Misty said, showing a blank face. If she was surprised, she showed no signs of it.

"So, I thought you were back in Pellet Town."

"I was, but I left." Danny noticed how her face fell when she said it, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, I know you have water Pokemon, but do you have any other types?" Danny questioned.

"Well, unless you count Togepi, no. I train water Pokemon, and want to be a water Pokemon master."

"Want to battle?" Danny asked just as Daisy walked into the room.

"Ready?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot. I was so caught up talking to Misty that I forgot why I was here. Misty, can we battle later?"

"Sure. See you when you get back!"

"OK."

Just before Misty closed the door behind them, Daisy turned around and glared at her.

~~~

"Ash, honey, go out tonight and do something." Delia said to Ash.

Ash just looked at her and went upstairs to his room. He had been moping around for days, and had hardly said a word. He wouldn't take his Pokemon out, and refused to go anywhere except the kitchen, and his room. And the bathroom, of course. 

His friends had come by, his Pokemon had burst out of their Pokeballs trying to get his attention. Nothing was working.

"Listen," He said to himself, " you have got to stop this. Misty is not coming back, and it's your fault. You should never have asked Amber out in the first place." Of course, that just made everything worse.

Suddenly, a light bulb went over his head!

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" he wondered out loud.

"Ash, I'm going to the store. See you!" Delia shouted up the stairs.

"OK!" He shouted back.

~~~

*Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!*

Misty ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Misty! Am I glad to talk to you." Misty recognized Ash's voice right away.

"Oh. Hi." She said, unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound very excited. Aren't you glad to hear from me?"

"OK, that's the last straw!" Misty thought to herself.

"ASH YOU STUPID IDIOTIC, MORON OF A MALE! You call me up, expecting me to be all happy that you called? Well, I left because you didn't need me! I'm not coming back, so get over it. You had your chance. Well, I have someone else!" She said out loud, not meaning to say 'someone else'. (Thank you joy-girl, for that first sentence.)

"Someone else?" He had to admit, he was curious.

"Uhh...yeah."

"Isn't it a little too soon?" Oops. He said the wrong thing.

"Too soon after what?" Misty fumed.

"Uh...us...or....you leaving, I mean?"

"Let me get one thing straight with you Ash Ketchum! 'We' were never anything! YOU were the one that asked someone else out. YOU didn't ask me, you asked my best friend! And now, I'm not sure what I am with anyone right now. So would you just leave me alone while...I take time." Misty felt as if a lot of air has just been knocked out of her. "I have to go now." She said softly. She put the receiver down. She then sunk to her knees and cried again.

~~~

Ash stared at the receiver dumbfounded, then put it back in the cradle. He went back up in his room. He sat down on his bed and thought about all the good times he and Misty had had together.

__

I close my eyes

And I can see

The day we met

Just one moment and I knew

Your my best friend

Do anything for you

He remembered when he was fished out. He laughed slightly at the memory.

__

We've gone so far

And done so much

And I feel

Like we've always been together

Right by my side

Through thick and thin

You're the part of my life, I'll always remember

The memory of him "winning" a water badge.

__

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye

The picture of Misty coaching him from the sidelines in the Johto League made him smile.

__

You've helped me find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make all my dreams come true

How will I find

Another friend

__

Like you?

He then remembered how Chikarita hated Misty so much, because Chikorita thought she should have Ash, not Misty. He chuckled at that thought.

__

Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seemed

Like we were always winning

But as our team

Is torn apart

I wish we could go back

To the beginning

Of course, not all of his memories were good. He also remembered when he had been turned to stone by Mewtwo and Mew. Misty had been so worried. He was glad that she HAD cared.

__

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today...

...we have to say goodbye.

He remembered the conversation they had the other night at the party.

~~~  
Well, how did you like it? Sorry, I made it a little short. I also couldn't think of any other songs. Next chapter will be out shortly. See ya!

~StarPikachu

__


	6. Trying something new

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this fic, except for Amber and Danny.

Anyway, I got 28 reviews. And I know that in the movie everybody lost his or her memory, but I decided to change it. It was annoying to me. I think they should have remembered. Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!

~~~  


" Starmie, let's go!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

"Danny, don't you know that fire Pokemon are weak against water?" Misty shouted at Danny. 

Danny didn't answer, he only smiled slyly. 

"OK, then. Starmie, dive underwater!"

"Charmander, use barrier and dive under after it!" (Don't ask. I'm in a somewhat of a weird mood right now.)

Misty gasped. His Pokemon must be very strong if they could dive underwater, especially a fire Pokemon.

"Starmie, come on up and swim around as fast as you can!"

"Charmander, stay where you are!"

"Stamie, use hydro pump!"

"Charmander, use hyper beam!

"STARMIE!"

"Good job, Charmander. Wanna use another Pokemon?"

Misty nodded yes through gritted teeth. She sent out Seel.

"Seel." Misty sighed.

"What's wrong? Don't think you can beat me?" Danny taunted.

"OK, Seel or no Seel, I'll tell you later after I win!"

"Charmander, ember!"

"Seel, aurora beam!"

Seel let out a powerful blast that knocked Charmander into the water. Misty's mouth dropped open, as did Danny's.

"Wow." Danny and Misty said simultaneously. They were surprised.

"Where'd you get that?" Danny asked.

"I- I don't know. Ash got it for me." Misty said as she recalled Seel.

"Oh, that's why you were so-- uh yeah. When you called it out, I mean."

"Yeah."

"So, uh, Misty? Would you... would you by any chance want to come with me to the Cerulean Fair with me? This weekend?"

"Uh... Sure! I would love to!" Misty agreed.

"OK, so tomorrow is Saturday. I'll come by around 7 am. See ya then!" Danny said as he rushed out.

"Lily, I'm going for a walk on the trails!" Misty shouted up the stairs. A muffled reply came that sounded like yes. so she went.

There were tons of trails in the backyard of Misty's house, though she never went in them. This was her first time. Her father had been very rich, and had owned a ton of land. Misty and her sisters never really got around to selling it. After Misty had walked about 10 feet, she looked up and saw she was face to face with a stable. 

"How come I never knew this was back here?" Misty wondered out loud.

She went inside and found there was a tack room off to one side, a row of stalls on one side, and on another, with about 10 in each row. There was a feed room, with lots of dry food. 

"Dad trained horses?" She again wondered out loud.

"Yes, he did. So did Mom. In fact, that's how they died." Violet's voice came from the entrance.

"I thought they died in a car crash." Misty questioned as she turned to face her sister.

"They did. They were going to a horse show to race on a rainy day. They weren't going to go, but Mr. Olson, their manager, talked them into it. Anyway, they slipped and fell off of the road." Violet had tears welled up in her eyes, remembering the memory.

"Oh." They were quiet for a minute.

"So, going to the County Fair with Danny this weekend, huh?" Violet asked.

Misty smiled. "Yeah."

"Let's go back to the house, hmm?" 

"OK."

As soon as they got back to the house, Daisy came storming into the house.

"He broke up with me! He said I was to old for him, and he wanted to date girls his own age. In fact," Daisy paused, took a breath, and glared at Misty, " he's dating MY younger sister!" Daisy pounded up the stairs, and it seemed like the whole house shook when she slammed her door.

"Like, way to go, Misty!" Violet gave her a high- five, and Misty forced a smile. She felt like curling up in a ball and hiding from the world. 

"Thanks. I think."

~~~

"Yo, Ash! Cheer up and have some fun, man! I mean, we are at the FAIR! Ya know what fair stands for?" Brock asked.

"No, but I'll bet I'm going to find out." he replied.

"Fun At....fun at..." Brock stumbled.

"Idiotic Rampage." He finished. Ash had no idea what just came out of his mouth. "She was on a rampage, then she got all quiet and said she had to go and hung up."

"What did you say?"

Ash looked at Brock with a weird look on his face. "I need to be alone."

Brock spotted some girls and rushed off.

Ash started to walk around, and he noticed an auction of horses. He went inside.

"250, 255, 275, do I hear 300? 300? SOLD to the man in the yellow shirt!" Ash heard he auctioneer call when he walked in.

There were Ponyta, Rapidash, Arabian, Thoroughbreds, Ponies, and a bunch of other different horses, all packed together in different groups. Fillies were in a different group and looked very lively.

"Come on, Danny! Can we look at the horses?" Ash heard a very familiar voice.

"Sure. I was about to ask you the same thing." Came another voice, which Ash figured must have been Danny.

"Oh, no. I can't let Misty see me." Ash thought to himself. He went up in the bleachers to watch the auctioning.

"Danny, do you know ANYTHING about horses?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. I live on a farm, in the outskirts of Cerulean. I train them, ride them, and compete." He answered.

"Uh...do you...do you think you could teach me to ride? If I bought a horse?"

"Sure. That would be great! You could keep it on my farm."

"Well, actually, we have a barn and lots of trails in our backyard. About 10 acres.

There's a feed room, and a tack room with a lot of different saddles and stuff."

"OK."

"The thing is, I need to fix it up tonight, if I want to get a horse."

"Ladies and gentlemen! If you are here to get a young horse, I suggest you come back tomorrow. We are now closing, and have no more time for auctioning. See some of y'all tomorrow!" the auctioneer said.

Everybody groaned, but Misty smiled.

"Looks like we can fix up that barn tonight. Let's go!" Danny said.

"Great!" Misty agreed. They ran out of the bar.

"Misty?! With another guy?" Ash was now more depressed than ever. He decided he wasn't going to interfere-- yet.

~~~

The next day, Misty and Danny went back to the fair. While they were looking at the littler horses, Misty gasped. She saw a petite little Ponyta, small, but looked like she had a strong spirit. The little Ponyta came over to the fence and nudged Misty. She giggled.

"What about this one, Danny?"

"I don't know. she looks a little small, don't you think?"

"I know, but she could turn out to be great! I mean, well, I don't know, but she could."

"OK. I think I'm going to take this little guy over here." 

"OK."

So they stood around waiting for the auctions to begin. The Ponyta Misty wanted to get was number 4. Danny's was number 8.

"OK! I see some familiar faces! Let's get going with the auctions! But before I do, let me tell you one thing. All the horses are trained, so you may want to start riding them on trail rides soon!" Boomed the auctioneer from the day before.

When it came to be Misty's turn, Misty gave the Ponyta one final pat before it was led up on stage.

"Number 4! Let's start out the bids at 25 dollars!"

"Scrawny, isn't it?" Someone called out from the back.

"Hurumph." Misty thought to herself.

"50 dollars!" She called out.

"50 dollars! Do I hear 75? Anyone? SOLD to the red headed girl!"

Misty was overjoyed! she hugged Danny, and went up to the stage to get the Ponyta. Danny's turn came soon after, and he also got the one he wanted.

"Now, I need to think of a name for my little guy." Danny said as they walked home.

"Me too." They were quiet for a minute.

"Starlight. Mine is Starlight." Misty confirmed.

Suddenly, Danny let out a howl and started running, trying to keep up with the Ponyta.

When Misty finally caught up, Danny laughed. 

"I know what I'm calling him. Lightning."

Misty laughed too. "Great choice."

"Misty? Do you want to go on a midnight trail ride with me tonight?" 

"Sure." Misty said.

The bushes behind her rustled, and quietly popped out a Ponyta. Thinking nothing of it, Misty didn't turn around. Good thing she didn't, because Ash galloped away on the Ponyta. He had heard their conversation.

~~~

"This is so much fun! You're right Danny. Riding isn't that hard."

"I know. Once you get the hang of it, it's really easy. Wanna ride to the lake?"

"OK. That will take 2 hours, there and back." Misty agreed.

__

It's gonna be me baby

  
It's gonna be good baby

You know, I'm really glad I met you, Misty." Danny said.

"Me too. I met you, I mean. Danny? Who was that girl I saw you with at the beach party?"

"My cousin."

__

Time I've been patient for so long

How can I pretend to be so strong?

Who can I choose baby?

Feeling its true baby

If I'm asking you to hold me tight

Then it's gonna be alright

Suddenly, Danny kicked Lightning into a gallop. Misty followed, laughing.

__

It's gonna be love

It's gonna be great

  
It's gonna be more then I can take

  
It's gonna be free

  
It's gonna be real

  
It's gonna change everything I feel 

  
It's gonna be sad 

  
It's gonna be true

  
It's gonna be me baby

  
It's gonna be you baby

  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be love

They slowed down, and they were still laughing.

"We still have a while to the lake." Misty said.

"I know." Danny gazed at Misty.

__

Time can not rest our love to be fool

  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?

  
Maybe it's me baby

  
Maybe it's you baby

  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of

  
We waited long enough

Soon they came to a little meadow. They let the Ponyta's drink from a river, then kept going.

__

Its gonna be love

  
It's gonna be great

  
It's gonna be more then I can take

  
It's gonna be free

  
It's gonna be real

  
It's gonna change everything I feel 

  
It's gonna be sad 

  
It's gonna be true

  
It's gonna be your the one to do

  
It's gonna be me baby

  
It's gonna be you baby

Soon, they arrived at the lake. They let the Ponytas graze.

__

The sooner you let to heart it together

  
The sooner you know this love is forever

It's gonna be love

Love needs time now or never

Its gonna be love

You really got to believe

  
it's gonna be strong enough

Its gonna be Love

  
It's gonna be great 

  
It's gonna be more then I can take

  
It's gonna be free

  
It's gonna be real

  
It's gonna change everything I feel 

  
It's gonna be sad 

  
It's gonna be true

  
It's gonna be your the one to do

  
It's gonna be hard

  
It's gonna be stuff

  
It's gonna be more then just enough

  
It's gonna be LOVE

Danny and Misty walked the horses to the lake.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Misty said quietly.

"Yeah." Danny and Misty looked at each other.

__

It's gonna be love

Danny brought his Ponyta close enough to Starlight so that he and Misty could hold hands.

__

It's gonna be sad

  
It's gonna be true

  
It's gonna be me baby

  
It's gonna be you baby

Danny brought his head closer to Misty's.

__

It's gonna be me baby

  
It's gonna be you 

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love

Danny and Misty's lips touched.

"Misty." Someone croaked behind them. Misty broke away and got a good look at Ash before he disappeared into the forest.

~~~   
HAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! I may not have got all my reviews, but I wouldn't abandon it. It's too much fun. So, do you guys like it? I apologize for the long wait, but this chappie was longer. In the last chapter, I meant to say Pallet, but said Pellet. Sorry bout that. And, I had a little bit of writer's block. So, until next chapter!

~StarPikachu_  
_


	7. Life isn't perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except Danny and Amber, Yeah, yeah, nothing you haven't heard before.

Sorry I have not been updating. I've been thinking about how to string this along. Tehe. Anyways.... I want to try to get to 50 reviews. I gained some reviewers!!!! Yay!

~~~

Misty whipped Starlight around and took off after Ash.

"ASH!!" She shouted after him. Misty was really glad Danny had taught her how to gallop. 

Suddenly Starlight halted to a stop. She didn't know how to jump, let alone this obstacle in front of her. Starlight snorted and pawed the ground. Ash was no where in sight. Misty sighed.   
  
"Misty!" Danny called. 

Misty turned Starlight around, with a solemn expression on her face.

~~~

Misty sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was 4 in the morning, and it had been a week since she saw Ash on a horse. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and began to get dressed. She just had a terrible nightmare, and she didn't really remember what it was about. Misty padded down the stairs. She brought in the morning paper. She glanced at the front page. She just about spit out her orange juice she was drinking. 

The Cerulean News

Front Page News

14 year old and world famous Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has disappeared. His mother, Delia Ketchum, is in hysterics. She claims she knows nothing on what happened. 

"He came home one night, depressed. He was just getting over the loss of one of his best friends, Misty Waterflower. She left after an argument, I think." Delia recalls. 

But what happened to Ketchum? Detectives say it has to do with the sudden loss of Waterflower, whom detectives cannot get a hold of. Others say he was kidnapped. And still many more say he committed suicide.

Misty would have laughed out loud if this weren't so serious. Suicide? Kidnapped? What the heck did they know? The article went on, but she didn't want to read anymore. She stuffed the article in her pocket.

Misty went outside and tacked up Starlight. She took the trails to Danny's house. She was there at about 4:30 AM. 

"Yo, Misty! What's up?" Danny called out to her.

Misty waved.

"Why don't you let Starlight into the paddock for awhile? I want to show you something." Misty nodded and took off Starlight's tack.

Danny led Misty into the barn. "Right in this stall here."

Misty looked into the stall. "Oh, he's beautiful! What's his name?"

"Well, HER name is Clover." 

"Ohhhhhhhh. I love her. She's so beautiful. Can you ride her?"

"Of course you can. You're going to have to bond with her, because she's your horse."

Misty stopped rubbing Clover. "W-what? I thought you just said..."

"I did."

"Oh, oh my gosh. Thank you so much!" She hugged Danny.

"You're welcome. I just hope you enjoy her. Starlight too. You know horses pine if they are alone too much."

"Yeah." Misty knew pining was a serious matter. Horses stopped eating and pretty much died of starvation. They would be sad and lonely.

"Come on. Let me give you a tour of Pine Tree. That's our stable name."

"OK." Misty could tear herself away from Clover long enough for a tour.

"This here is Pixie. She's our retired racehorse. She really sweet and gentle, and gives us great offspring each year. Over here is Prancer. She's going to be entered into a race this weekend. We hope she does well so she can get a purse for Pine Tree. A purse is the money you win if the your horse wins. This is Wish."

Misty stopped. Wish was so beautiful. "Oh, I WISH I had a horse like this." Misty said jokingly. 

"Be careful what you WISH for, you may get it. Wish is a handful, though."

"Oh, I know. It was just WISHful thinking." Misty and Danny glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Wish jump backward at the sudden noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wish. I didn't mean to scare you." Danny said. He led Misty to another horse. "This is Storm. He's a colt." A colt was a horse that's a boy under 5 years old. A filly is a girl under 5. A mare is a female horse over 5.

"We have many more horses, and you'll meet them soon enough. In the springtime, when the horses foal, maybe you can have a foal or two." Danny said. Misty smiled.

"Danny? I came over here early because of this article I saw in the paper. It's about Ash." Misty pulled the article out of her pocket. She handed it to Danny and he read it. There was no picture, but he had a good idea of what her looked like from a description.

"Hmmm..." Danny said. "I wonder if he'll turn up." They were quiet for a moment.

"Oh, well. I'm sure he will." Misty concluded.

"Misty, I wanted to talk to you about something. I give lessons 3 times a week. They are starting tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"Sure." Suddenly, and beautiful black horse caught Misty's eye. He was running in the paddock as fast as the wind. "Wow... Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Storm. We haven't been able to train him. Anytime we try to get near him, he bucks or kicks either me or one of the grooms. The only time we can get near him is in the morning or at night to let him in and out of his stall. I'm really hoping he will get over his fear of people. He has potential to be a great racehorse. He was abused in his last home, but we haven't been able to help." Danny explained.

Misty gazed at him. Storm looked so free, so beautiful. She wondered if he would ever be a racer.

Danny glanced at her. "Want to come help me clean out stalls?" 

Misty winced, but agreed reluctantly.

Soon, it was lunch time. Misty had met many more horses: Skye (KATIE!), Pepper, Blue Ribbon, Shining Star, Cyclopse, Kip and Skip, Joy, Wonder, Rainbow, Blue Mist, Run for It, Streak of Grey, Flashing Camera, Ace, Dingo, Patch, Jewel, and Cassidy. Kip and Skip were two orphaned foals.

Misty and Danny went inside a little cottage, which was Danny's house.

"Everything took longer today. I gave the grooms a day off."

"What are the groom's names?" Misty asked.

"Charlie, Lisa, Matt, Max, Ali, Amy, and Brita."

They finished up their lunch.

Danny glanced out at the sky. "It's going to be a big storm. We'd better get all the horses inside from the paddock.

The rain started as soon as they got outside. Danny whistled, and all the horses obediently followed him into the barn. All except Storm.

"Danny, I'm going out for Storm." Misty shouted. She couldn't let Storm stay out in this weather. Soon the wind started up.

"Misty, no don't! He'll hurt you!" Danny tried to shout back, but the rain and wind drowned out his voice. He couldn't go after her. He had to get the other horses into the barn before they got any crazier.

Storm saw Misty approaching and nickered. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby. It was all too much for Storm. He bolted---right toward Misty.

~~~  


"There." Danny said to Skye as he latched the chain and lock on his stall door. Then Danny walked to the barn door. The rain had turned into sleet, and he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Where was Misty? She had been gone for about 10 minutes!

~~~

Misty couldn't move. She stood frozen on the ground, the sleet hitting her like a barricade of rocks. Suddenly someone tackled Misty, knocking her out of Storms path. Storm slowed to a trot, and Misty had to get Storm. 

She couldn't see the person that had tackled her, but she would be right back. She jumped on Storm bareback, even though he had never been ridden before. 

As soon as she raced Storm to the barn, she jumped off and explained everything to Danny in about 2 seconds flat. Then she raced back to Ash, calling over her shoulder, "Call an ambulance!"

When Misty got to the figure, she examined him closely. His wrist was at a funny angle. It was probably broken. His head has a nasty gash in it, bleeding a lot.

Misty pulled back the hood and gasped. 

"Ash..."

Ash's eyes fluttered and he moaned.

"Misty. What's happening?" Ash tried to say, but no words would come out.

"Yeah I'm here. Don't try to talk. An ambulance is on its way. Storm, the horse that was going to knock me over, knocked you over instead when you pushed me out of the way." Misty suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. If Ash hadn't pushed her out of the way, Misty would probably be the one in Ash's place. Misty shook her head vigorously, pushing the thought aside. Storm wouldn't have hurt her. It was nice to know that he cared though. Soon an ambulance arrived and Ash was rushed to the hospital. Misty held his hand the whole way.

~~~

2 hours later....

"He's been drifting in and out of consciousness. He'll probably do that for about 3 days." Dr. Jones told Misty.

Misty nodded her head meekly. "Can I go see him?" Misty asked hoarsely. Dr. Jones nodded.

When Ash saw Misty enter the room, he smiled faintly. They didn't speak for a long time, and Ash finally drifted out of consciousness.

(This song takes place in Ash's point of view)

__

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find 

  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind 

  
Whatever happened to our love?

  
I wish I understood 

  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good 

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me 

  
S. O. S.

  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me 

  
S. O. S. 

  
When you're gone 

  
How can I even try to go on? 

  
When you're gone

  
Though I try how can I carry on? 

You seem so far away though you are standing near 

  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear

  
I really tried to make it out 

  
I wish I understood 

  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good 

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me

  
S. O. S. 

  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me 

  
S. O. S. 

  
When you're gone 

  
How can I even try to go on? 

  
When you're gone

  
Though I try how can I carry on? 

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me 

  
S. O. S. 

  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me

  
S. O. S. 

  
When you're gone 

  
How can I even try to go on?

  
When you're gone

  
Though I try how can I carry on? 

  
When you're gone

  
How can I even try to go on? 

  
When you're gone

  
Though I try how can I carry on? 

The sound of the heart monitor stopping jerked Misty away from a daydream.

Some doctors rushed in and rushed Ash to the ER.

~~~

So, how did you like it? Since I'm moving on Halloween, I may not get another chapter up, but I might. That's the reason I have not been able to post, too, because we have been packing. Anyway, I would like to get 50 reviews to continue. Tootles! I love that word! Tootles! Tootles! Tootles!

~StarPikachu


	8. Not more things to deal with!

Disclaimer: I only own the horses, grooms, Danny, and Amber. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Nothing you haven't heard before.

So, what did you think of the last chapter? I certainly liked writing it. I know how you guys feel about the two people, who in this case are Danny and Ash, who are really nice and Misty has to choose. Well, I'll just have to fix that, wont we? *Grins evilly* Any suggestions can be put in the review. Thankies!

~~~

"Hi, Misty." Someone tapped Misty on the shoulder.

Misty smiled. "Danny."

"So, what happened? Why isn't Ash in his room?" Bad thing to say.

"Oh, Danny." Misty choked out. "He was ok...I was asleep...ER..." Misty trailed off.

"Oh." They were silent for a few moments. "Well, how about we go to dinner, like, as a date?" 

Misty glared at him. How could he just go out to dinner while she was at a _hospital?_

"I'm going to get home and get cleaned up, and exercise Clover and Starlight." Misty brushed passed him.

"I can come help...if you want." Danny offered.

"No, I just want to be alone." Misty called over her shoulder.

Misty stepped outside. The cool November wind chilled her right to the bone.

She decided to take a walk. As she walked, she took in all the familiar surroundings. 

The ice cream parlor, where everyone knew her. (Figures)

Her favorite clothes shop.

A little chain mall she often used to go to.

Some restaurants.

The pretty park.

Everything was so familiar, but seemed so far away. Misty felt as if her life was falling apart. Misty sat down on a bench and sobbed her heart out.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's up, little lady?" A man shouted in her ear. Misty practically jumped out of her skin.

"N-nothing." She forced a smile.

"Oh, it ain't nothing. I've see lot-o people in my days. Let's see..." the man looked deep in her eyes. "Your best friend deceives you, you see someone else, you learn something new, and now your caught between your best friend and your so-called boyfriend and don't know what to do because your best friend is in the hospital." He said it in a tone that meant it was a statement and not a question. If that wasn't the truth, or at least close to it, then what was?

"H-how did you know that?" She quavered.

"Practice. Can I have a quarter for doing that?" Misty glared at him, flipped him a quarter, and ran off before he could catch her. People could be so heartless!

A little over an hour later, Misty had sorted things out. She decided to take Starlight and Clover for a trail ride, but she needed one more person... She thought about it, and finally decided to take Violet. 

Later, when Misty asked Violet if she wanted to go, her response was....uh.....happy. (Lol.)

"So, like, little sister, how do you like your new boyfriend?" Violet asked, about 15 minutes into the ride.

Misty didn't answer; she only had a faraway look in her eyes. Soon, they reached a clearing, and Violet spotted a friend.

"Look, Misty, I'm, like, going to go talk to my friend, ok? I'll be back in a while." Violet steered Clover over to her friend. Misty heavily sighed.

Suddenly, a black book with a sparkly Pikachu on the cover caught Misty's eye. She dismounted Starlight and tied her to a tree. She ran over to where the book lay, and opened it to the first page.

__

Dear Pikachu, September 24

My mom had a heart attack tonight. Professor Oak suggested that I keep a journal to write down my thoughts and feelings.

Misty stopped reading. This was Ash's journal? But why was it here in the meadow? She thought for a second. Oh, he must have dropped it when he followed Danny and her that one night. She continued.

__

She looks so helpless, Pikachu. I mean, in a few nights I may not even have a mom. Oh, she's stirring. I'll write a little later.

Pikachu, September 24

I gave Misty a Seel tonight. I think she was very happy. She tried to cheer me up a bit, but how can you cheer up when your only family is in the hospital? Anyways, she said one word to me before she went in. Faith. I don't think I'm going to find out what it means until later. I mean, I know what it means, but not what it means. Does that make sense? Oh well, I better turn in. I want to get to the hospital early tomorrow. I'll update soon!

Ash

Hey buddy! September 25

Misty brought a friend home with her tonight. No, it wasn't a dog, even though that's what I make it sound like. It's a girl named Amber. She's really nice. When I caught my first glimpse of her, I was in my boxers. Misty shooed me back up stairs to change. She ate over, and told us about a beach party coming up this Saturday. I think I might ask Misty, though I don't think she'd want to come with me. Later, I found out that my mom will probably get to come home on Friday! Yes!!!!!!!! But later, I found out from Misty that Brock and Suzie are no longer an 'item'. Apparently, he was acting all cool for some other girls and telling lies. I wonder what gotten into him?

Ash

Chu, September 29

It was all a mistake. One horrible, lumpy, discouraging mistake. I never should have asked Amber to the dance. The more I talked to Amber the other day, the more I liked her. And when I told Misty, she told me she liked me! SHE LIKED ME! Now I don't know what to do. Now Misty has no one to go with, and Amber will hate me if I stand her up. I have known Misty longer but, maybe, just maybe.....naw. I would never work.

Ash

Pikachu, September 30

The beach party was........fun. I would have a better time if Misty wasn't mad at me. Amber was super nice. I also saw Misty with some other guy during lunch. Well, I can't blame her. Anyway, she won a Pokemon battle thing. I lost against her. I feel like I'm losing her. I feel like something bad will happen any day now. Like we'll really lose each other.

Ash 

Pikachu,

Misty left today. She's gone. Never coming back. I can't really talk (or

write) about it right now. Ash 

Pikachu, 

Today I saw Danny and Misty at a horse auction at the fair. On the night of the beach party, Misty was dancing with Danny, too. I found out him name because Misty kept saying it over and over again. I just wish she would come back and at least be my friend. Ash 

Pikachu,

After the horse auction, Misty and Danny made plans to go for a midnight ride. I was in the bushes with my new Ponyta. So I followed them there later, and caught them kissing-- almost. I yelled her name and Misty jerked her head up. I don't think I can forgive Misty for a while. I don't think I'll write in you for a while. I'm sorry--- I'll do it when I'm ready. 

Ash 

Misty brushed away a tear. So this is what Ash thought. She took the journal, and mounted up Starlight. Then she galloped straight home.

Danny met her when she arrived back at her stable. "Hi, sweetie!" Danny chirped.

__

Sweetie? Misty thought. She needed to get one thing straight. She WAS NOT his girlfriend!

"Mist, I wanted to ask you something." He said. Misty nodded as she started to rub down Starlight. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you'd...well...if you'd consider...you know..." He trailed off.

"No, I don't know." Misty sighed. She was tired of everyone thinking she could read minds. Misty got out Starlight's currycomb and stared brushing her.

"Uhh...would you be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly. That question took Misty by surprise...so much for the not girlfriend.

"Um, no, I'm sorry. I can't." Now it was Danny's turn to be surprised.

"W-why?" He stammered.

"Because. Can't you just take no for an answer? I have plenty on my mind, and I DO NOT need a boyfriend at this point!" Misty was about to explode. Danny couldn't go out with every person he happened to meet--- even if it was a girl for once. Misty chuckled at the thought, knowing it wasn't true.

"Fine then." Danny turned around. He glared at her one last time. "You'll be sorry!" He yelled over his shoulder.

__

I'll be sorry? For what? Not doing what he wanted? That's just sad, and I'm not going to sink down to his level. Misty thought to herself. Violet came back just then, and started taking care of Clover. 

When both horses were back in their stalls, Misty and Violet said goodnight and closed the barn door tightly behind them. 

Later, as Misty lay down on her bed, she tried to figure out what Danny meant when her said that she would be sorry. This wasn't the Danny she met. This new Danny was mean and hateful if something didn't go his way. She sighed. 

The next morning, Misty woke up to the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Go look in your stable." Said a disguised voice. Panic swept over Misty. She didn't know the voice, and she didn't have caller ID, so that was no help. 

Misty grabbed her bathrobe, flew down the stairs, flew across the yard, and flew into the stables. Clover was there, but where was Starlight? 

"Starlight? Starlight? Oh, Clover, where is Starlight?" Misty had a feeling whoever took Starlight really hated her. That only narrowed it down to one person...

Misty flew back into the house. She threw on jeans and a sweater, and flew back outside. (Tehe, I like flying.) She tacked up Clover quickly, and galloped to Danny's house as fast as Clover could go. As soon as Danny was in sight, she tied Clover to a tree and marched up to him.

"Who the heck do you think you are, taking my precious horse? Only a low life pond scum would do something like that!" Misty scolded him. Danny had a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He sounded every bit as surprised as Misty was. Now it was Misty's turn to be surprised.

Misty's expression softened, just a little. "You mean, you didn't take Starlight?"

"Misty, I'm kind of drawing a blank here." Misty filled Danny in. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go back to the stable and look for clues!"

~~~

After 15 minutes of searching, Misty finally found a clue. It was a note that said:

_I'm the one, you skilled horse thief_

I'll leave you clues of amazing feats

Some stumpers here

Some stumpers there

Is where you'll find your precious mare

Misty was very confused. Whoever this so-called horse thief was, he wasn't very good at writing poems. That didn't matter.

"I'm going to visit Ash at the hospital. Bye." Misty ran off in the direction of the hospital. Danny shut the barn door tightly behind him.

~~~

As Misty sat down in a chair, she thought about two things. First, she thought, _Who do I like more, Ash or Danny? Well, that's easy, kind of. Danny is just a friend who...I happened to almost kiss. In a way, I'm kind of glad I didn't. Ash, well... I've known Ash my entire life...ok, ok, for four years. I guess that saying is true: You never know what you have until it's gone._

The next thing she thought of was who took Starlight. While she was pondering over that, a familiar and favorite song of Misty's came on the radio.

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul.

  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.

  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.

  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.

So I lay my head back down.

  
And I lift my hands and pray.

  
To be only yours I pray.

  
To be only yours.

  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.

  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.

  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.

  
And I lift my hands and pray.

  
To be only yours I pray.

  
To be only yours.

  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

  
I'm givin' you all of me.

  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.

  
So I lay my head back down.

  
And I lift my hands and pray.

  
To be only yours I pray.

  
To be only yours I pray.

  
To be only yours

  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Hmm

Mmmm

Ooooo

That song defined her life right now in a weird sort of way. It was a beautiful song though. She really needed to decide what to do, when suddenly, something happen that would change her life forever.

~~~

Hehe! Cliffie! Unfortunately, I'm moving on Halloween, so you won't get the chapter right away...unless your lucky. I hate waiting so long, but I have to have a certain amount of reviews in order to put up my next chapter, and you wont know how many that is so you're just going to have to review. Every review counts. Till next chapter! And, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't want to fix all of them.

~StarPikachu

__


	9. Welcome home!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this fic except Amber, Danny, Starlight, Clover, and other horses at the stable.

Well, I'm back after my 3 and a half long weeks living at a hotel. Long story. Too boring, you wouldn't want to hear it. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

~~~

"Mmm...yy." Misty jerked her head up and glanced at the clock. 

It was 2:04. She must have fallen asleep in the hospital. She thought she had heard something, but she was wrong. But wait!

"Mmmiss...yy?" It was more clear now! Ash was coming out of his coma! He was trying to say her name!

"I'm hear, Ash. Don't worry, I'm here." Misty grabbed Ash's hand. He immediatly gripped it--hard. Misty winced. "Loosen up your grip, please, Ash." His grip released slightly. Ash's eyes fluttered open.

"Misty."

"Ash, you're finally awake!"

~~~

Ash would be home in 3 days. She planned to do a welcome home party, with a few people invited. Her present to him would be a song. She didn't think she was that good of a singer, but she didn't care. She raced up to her room to start it.

~~~

"Brock, I can't wait till tomorrow when I'm released! I'll be so happy to start battling again!" Ash was chatting happily with Brock. Brock just gazed at him. (I love making puns on Brock's eyes! Sorry to all the Brock fans out there.)

"Yoo hoo? Brocko? Ya there?" Ash waved a hand in front of Brocks face.

"No don't leave me! Wha...oh hi Ash. What were you saying?" Brock snapped out of....well whatever he was in. Ash sighed. All Brock had on his mind was Suzy.

"Brock, it's your own fault. You never should have done whatever you did to her. She said..."

"She said what? Does she still love me? Will she forgive me? Does she hate me? Does she ever want to see me again? How is she? Did she get a new boyfriend?" Brock fired questions at him one by one. 

Ash laughed. "Woah, slow down, man. There is a way too find out." Brocks face was painted with question marks. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Brock turned, and he stared into Suzy's deep green eyes. (HAHA!)

~~~

"ARUGH!" Frustrated, Misty tore up another piece of paper and tossed it in the trash bin. The trash bin was already overflowing.

"Togepi, what should I do?" Misty asked her colorful Pokemon.

*Maybe you should just find a song you really like and sing that.* 

"Great idea!" She scampered off to her computer to find some good lyrics.

~~~  
  
"Welcome home, Ash!!!" Everyone greeted Ash at the door. There was a pile of presents at the door. He dove into them like a pool of water.

About and hour later, Brock called from the kitchen, "Supper!" 

"Food!" Ash was the first one to the table and had second of everything. After dinner, everyone thanked Brock. 

"Now, we have a karaoke contest! Brock and Suzy are going first!" Obviously, they had gotten back together. The stepped up onto the stage that was made of boxes. 

__

I've got this friend who is lonely

  
She's afraid she'll never find her one and only

  
A little shy but she can be fun

  
If the right guy came along

  
Would you know someone?

Misty caught on to the song.

__

  
I've got this friend and it sounds crazy

  
But he's been feeling that way too a whole lot lately

  
And interested, oh I'm sure he'd be

  
I can almost speak for him

  
He's that close to me

It took Ash a little longer, but he caught on too.

__

  
Maybe in each other

  
They might find the lover

  
They've been missin' until now

  
They'd trust the judgment of

  
Two friends like us who care so much

  
Can we get them together...somehow

Ash and Misty glanced at each other  
_  
I've got this friend_

  
Yeah, I think I know her

  
My arms can almost feel the way he'd hold her

  
It's like he's here when you describe him

  
And if he's anything like you I'm know she'd like him

As Misty snuck closer to Ash, Ash scooted away, and Brock nudged Suzy. She nodded slightly and went on singing. 

__

  
Maybe in each other

  
They might find the lover

  
They've been missin' until now

  
They'd trust the judgement of

  
Two friends like us who care so much

  
Maybe in each other

  
They might find the lover

  
They've been missin' until now

  
They'd trust the judgement of

  
Two friends like us who care so much

  
Can we get them together

Can we get together...I've got this friend

Brock wasn't that bad of a singer, nor was Suzy.

The music carried into the night, and finally it was Misty's turn. She had chosen kind of a funny song. Misty had decided that this wasn't the right time to tell him-- and everyone else. She had to tell him alone. So she chose a funny one instead. Suddenly, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and someone nobody recognized walked in and stood at the back of the crowd. 

  
_Oh, yeah...  
  
He wanders off; he's just lost without me_

  
Doesn't matter what I say

  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice

  
He won't listen

  
Gotta do it his own way

  
  
He drives me crazy

  
All of the time

  
He drives me crazy

  
He drives me out of my mind

  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?

  
I don't know why I let it phase me

  
But he drives me crazy

  
(He drives me crazy)

  
  
He's here and there, ev'rywhere, just looking

  
Always finding something new

  
I know he's kind of strange, he'll never change

  
Oh, tell me

  
What's a girl supposed to do?  
  
He drives me crazy

  
All of the time

  
He drives me crazy

  
He drives me out of my mind

  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?

  
I don't know why I let it phase me

  
But he drives me crazy

  
(He drives me crazy)

  
  
Just go on, in your own direction

  
And see if anybody cares!

  
Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum

  
He'll be wishing he had listened then

  
'Cause I told him time and time again

  
  
Hey, yeah...  
  
He drives me crazy

  
All of the time

  
He drives me crazy

  
He drives me out of my mind

  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?

  
I don't know why I let it phase me  
  
He drives me crazy

  
All of the time

  
He drives me crazy

  
He drives me out of my mind...

By the end, everyone was laughing. Ash had turned beet red, but was chuckling too. Brock whispered something to Suzy, and Brock raced up on stage. He sang another song.

__

A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
To stay by her side so faithfully

  
I would if I could, but it's just no good

  
'Cause there's two perfect girls for me

  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha! All right!  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny!

  
Joy, oh Joy!

  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Oh, yeah!  
  
Officer Jenny, oh, can't you see

  
You can lock me up and throw away the key?

  
Jenny, if lovin' you's a crime

  
Then sentence me now and I'll do the time

My uniform beauty is simply the best

  
She's got my heart under house arrest

  
But before that cop names me her boy

  
I'm head-over-heels (He's head-over-heels)

  
I'm head-over-heels for a nurse named Joy...  
  
Oooh!  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny!

  
Joy, oh Joy!

  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
All right!  
  
Nurse Joy, won't you please

  
Cure me of this bad disease?

  
Oh, Joy, the diagnosis is bleak

  
When I see your face my knees get weak  
  
Well, I'm burnin' up, I got the fever

  
She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave 'er

  
Her bedside manner has healed so many

  
So, why am I in love (Why's he so in love?)

  
Why am I in love with Officer Jenny?  
  
Yeah!  
  
Jenny, oh Jenny!

  
Joy, oh Joy!

  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! All right! Swing it!  
  
(Instrumental Break)  
  
Aw, Jenny! Whoo!  
  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
But there's two perfect girls for me  
  
Oh, I've tried (tried!) and I've tried (tried!)

  
And I've searched way deep inside (deep inside)

  
From these two, I won't choose! I can't stand the bad news

  
'Bout the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose  
  
This can't go on, enough is enough!

  
I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough

  
It's time for eeny-meeny-miny-mo...

  
But, wait a second! (Wait a second!)

  
Wait a second! (Come on and wait a second!)

  
What's her name? I've just gotta know

  
I've just gotta know!  
  
Oh, Jenny, oh Jenny!

  
Joy, oh Joy!

  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be

  
But there's...

  
One, no, two!

  
Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!

  
So many!

  
Perfect girls for me  
  
All right!

Everyone in the audience was cracking up, including Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Misty grabbed the microphone back from Brock.

"Obviously...he has some issues." Misty announced. After a few more songs, the party ended and most everyone went home. The woman that nobody recognized walked up to Misty.

"Hello, my name is Amy Walker. I'm with the Professional Singing group. I go out and look for people who are talented singers, and if they want to, I help them make albums and sell them. I think you have real potential to be a professional singer, Misty. Would you like to give it a try?" Amy finished up. 

Misty's mouth fell open, as did Brock's. Suzy's, and Ash's. 

Suddenly, the sound of a fire alarm snapped everyone back to reality. Smoke filled the room.

~~~

Well? How was it? I would like 65-70 reveiws before I continue. I'll get to work on the next chapter now!

~StarPikachu


	10. Faith

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this fic except Danny and Amber...nothing you have not heard before.

OK, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Some of you were wondering who sang that song that Brock and Suzie sang in the last chapter. Faith Hill sang it, and it's called I've got This Friend. (I think.) I think I finally have the rest of this fic figured out...

~~~

Misty coughed. Amy coughed. Everyone else coughed.

"Everyone, out of the house now!" Misty shouted.

Everyone fled from the house. One thought flew to Misty's head: The Pokemon! Most of everyone's Pokemon were up in her room! She had to get them out. Misty raced up the stairs. She could see smoke coming from her room. She went inside, and saw all the Pokemon backed into a corner. She couldn't use her water Pokemon, because they were in her Pokeballs in the Pokemon Center.

"Everyone, get onto Pidgeots back and go out the window!" Misty screamed.

Pikachu slapped his forehead. *I could have thought of that!*

"Yeah, well, ya didn't. Now GO!

Soon all the Pokemon were piled on Pidgeots back. He flew out of the open window. 

Misty turned around. The stairs were blocked by fire. Her room was blocked by fire. The bathroom didn't have a window. She was trapped! Then, all she saw was a blessed darkness.

~~~

"Misty? Misty, can you hear me?" Misty could hear voices, but her eyes felt as if they had weights on them. She moaned softly, to let them know she was awake. Slowly, she pushed her eyes open, and found Ash, Brock, and Delia standing above her.

"What h-happened?" Misty asked slowly. "I remember something hot, then...nothing." Then it all came back. The fire...the Pokemon...

Ash smiled lightly. "I'm glad you're awake. You were saving the Pokemon, remember? When you didn't come out, we were worried. Finally the Squirtle Team came and saved you. You're badly burned, but the doctor said you'd be out in in about a week. Don't worry, your lungs weren't hurt, so you can still sing, while sounding a bit scratchy for a while." Misty smiled at Ash's attempt at humor. 

The next morning, Brock was the first one in Misty's room. "Glad to see you're awake." (HA!) Brock smiled. "How's the food?"

"Horrible. Look at this gunk!" Misty help up her spoon, with some gunk clinging to it. "I can't even tell what it is!" She said, laughing. Brock looked disgusted.

"Lucky for you, I snuck in some of my homemade chicken noodle soup." Misty looked delighted, and was really glad to have something other than...well, whatever the stuff they fed her here was.

A week later, Misty was finally able to go home. Ash threw a surprise party, and all the Pokemon had funny little gifts to say 'thank you.' She even got a burn heal from Pikachu!

"Misty, wanna go have pizza with me tonight?" Ash caught Misty off guard.

"You mean, as a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could call it that, I guess." He answered, smiling at her dumbness. 

~~~

"The girl's father is back in town." Said a dark voice.

A curly haired boy nodded. "I know. She doesn't know that though. In fact, she thought her parents were killed."

A guy with slick black hair nodded. "I know, son. Just keep going after her, as we planned. As far as she knows, you're just Danny Olson, someone that wants to out with her---even if it kills you." He emphasized the word "kill".

Danny gulped. "Yes, father."

~~

Ash and Misty walked into Pizza Hut. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza with two large sodas. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Misty. She clutched her head.

"Mist, you ok?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache. It will go away in a few minutes." She stared at the table. Ash was still worried, but trusted Misty's judgment. 

"Anyway, Misty, the reason I wanted you to come here with me tonight is..." He trailed off.

"Go on, Ash." Misty urged. She had a feeling what he was going to say.

"OK, I'll just come out and say it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Inside, Misty wanted to scream. Instead she said calmly, "Yes. Yes, Ash Ketchum! I will be your girlfriend!"

"Well, then would you consider wearing this? It's a promise ring." Ash explained as he slipped it onto her finger. Misty was overjoyed. The pizza arrived and they sat talking happily.

~~

"Misty, you should see a doctor. These headaches aren't normal." Ash said.

"I know. I'm scheduled for this afternoon." 

Later that afternoon, Ash and Misty were in the waiting room. "Misty Waterflower?" A nurse called.

They stood up and followed the nurse into the office. 

"First we will be drawing blood, to make sure it is normal." The nurse explained.

Misty gulped. She felt a prick on her finger, and a soft feel on her other hand. Ash. Soon it was over. 

"There now, that wasn't too bad. The doctor will phone you tonight with the results. Before you leave, I need to ask you a few questions."

~~~

Misty flopped down on the couch, exhausted. She needed to go to bed. That nosy nurse had prodded everything she could out of Misty, from what her symptoms were to what she had been doing last month. Suddenly, she remembered Clover. She hadn't seen her horse in a few weeks, and Starlight was still missing! She gathered up all of her strength and bolted out the back door.

She opened the barn door, and there was Clover...with Starlight! Brock was standing there, giving Starlight a rubdown.

"I found her tied to a tree in the woods, looking healthy, right after you landed in the hospital. I guess the person that took her got bored. I had been taking care of Clover 'till you remembered about them. I've really grown fond of them."

Misty was speechless. "I-I...thank you, Brock." It was all she could say. Then a thought struck her. "Would you like to help me take care of the horses? I mean, I may get more."

Brock agreed quickly.

Misty rubbed Starlight's nose absentmindedly. 

"Misty? Misty?!" Brock waved a hand in front of her face. "You seem to be really out of it. Are you ok?"

Misty nodded, shifting her weight from her right to her left. "It's just this blood work I had done this afternoon..." She trailed off.

Brock nodded. "And you're worried?"

Misty nodded. "They usually don't do blood work for a checkup, do they?"

"Well it depends on what they think you have."

"But she took the blood before she asked me all these questions. It was the first thing she did. Then, she took my temperature..." Misty went on naming all the things the nurse did.

Brock widened his eyes in surprise. (Hehe.) "Hmmm..."

Suddenly, Misty burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?

"I-I...just realized that I spent an hour with the stupid nurse and she never even told me her name!" Misty managed to choke out. After a few seconds, Brock started laughing too.

Misty heard the faint sound of the phone ringing. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she sprinted toward the house. Brock followed.

"Hello?" Misty asked breathlessly.

"Misty?" Said a male voice on the other end.

"Yes." She answered.

"This is Dr. Collins. I have the results of your blood work here. It's pretty good, considering..."

"Considering what?" 

"Considering we found out what you have."

"Well, what is it?" Misty asked after the doctor didn't say anything.

Dr. Collins hesitated. Then he went on. "You have meningitis."

"Mening-whaty?" 

"Meningitis. It's a disease you could have picked up anywhere. The beach, a party..." There was a long list of things.

Misty slumped against the wall, because she couldn't stand. 

"Of course, you'll have to take immediate action if you don't want the effects it leaves you with. Blindness, deafness, and sometimes death. There are many more things that could happen too." Before Dr Collins could go any further, Misty hung up.

__

Meningitis, The thought echoed in her head. _Blindness, deafness, and sometimes death._ The words rang in her ears. _I've got to call Ash._ It was really hard to punch in his number, and it took her 4 tries.

~~~

Ash ran and ran and ran. A song he had heard on the radio came to his head. It used to be one of his favorites, until he felt what the song actually meant.

__

My Dad chased monsters from the dark

  
He checked underneath my bed

  
And he could lift me with one arm

  
Way up over top his head

  
He could loosen rusty bolts

  
With a quick turn of his wrench

  
He pulled splinters from his hand

  
And never even flinched

  
In thirteen years I never seen him cry

  
But the day that Grandpa died, I realized  
  
Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break

  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen

  
Happen just like that

  
Unbendable steel bends

  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

  
I've learned to never underestimate

  
The impossible  
  
Then there was my junior year

  
Billy had a brand new car

  
It was late, the road was wet

  
I guess the curve was just too sharp

  
I walked away without a scratch

  
They brought the helicopter in

  
Billy couldn't feel his legs

  
They said he'd never walk again

  
But Billy said he would, and his Mom and Daddy prayed

  
And the day we graduated he stood up to say

  
  
Unsinkable ships sink

  
Unbreakable walls break

  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen

  
Happen just like that

  
Unbendable steel bends

  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

  
I've learned to never underestimate

  
The impossible  
  
So don't tell me that it's over

  
Don't give up on you and me

  
'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless

  
If you believe  
  
Unsinkable ships sink

  
Unbreakable walls break

  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen

  
Happen just like that

  
Unbendable steel bends

  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

  
I've learned to never underestimate

  
The impossible

Ash stopped short. Misty's words echoed in his head. _It's over, Ash. My life is over. _ That wasn't true. At least, he hoped it wasn't true. He had finally found someone he really cared about, and he was going to lose her too. 

__

NO! He said to himself. _ Don't you dare think negatively! Misty is in trouble, and when she needs you most, you're running away? _ Ash scolded himself. Then a line from that song came to his head.

So don't tell me that it's over

  
Don't give up on you and me

  
'Cause there's no such thing as hopeless

  
If you believe

Did that mean there were such things as miracles? He knew that meningitis was a terrible disease, and many died from it, or had serious effect long after it was gone. What was that word Misty had told him? Faith. That was it. Right now, he felt as if he didn't have too much faith in anything.

~~~

OK, ok, so now I suppose you're mad at me? It's been, what, a month since I last posted. Reviews are really appreciated. Other writers reading this: Ya know how sometimes when you read a review, it just makes you want to laugh? Tell me if anyone ever feels like that after a review. Reviews are what have kept this going. So, was it worth the wait? I hope so. The next chapter is actually almost done, so it will be posted Sunday or Monday. 

~StarPikachu


	11. Anything could happen

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in the whole fic except Starlight, Clover, Danny, and the evil guy.

Ok, Ok, you guys are probably even more mad at me now for not posting this chapter for about 3 months. Anyway, hope this one was well worth the wait!

~~~

Ash sat down on a nearby bench. Meningitis. He absolutely couldn't believe it. Why did it have to be Misty? She could have gotten it anywhere... and the only place she had really been lately was with Danny... Danny...did he have something to do with this?

Ash clenched his fist. "If Danny has anything to do with this, I'll find out."

~~~

1 month later...

"YES! Yes, Starlight, good girl!" The hospital had let Misty out early, after feeding her medicine to make the meningitis go away, and already she was back on Starlight. Clover was more of a pleasure horse. Starlight had just galloped around the 1-mile track twice in 58 seconds. 

"It's so great to be back out here again. I missed it so much! And Brock's cooking was missed too."

"What's that I heard about my cooking?" Brock was wiping his hands on a towel.

Misty laughed. "I just missed it while I was in the hospital..." 

"Ok, well, I suppose that would have to be true, considering what you ate before you went there. Anyway, dinner's ready." Brock turned and went back inside.

Misty untacked Starlight and rubbed her down. She led her back into her stall and then went to say goodnight to Clover.

When she got to Clover's stall, she gasped. Clover was breathing heavily and coughing every few breaths. She felt her nose. Dry. Really dry. She ran to the house.

"Brock... its Clover...call the vet." Misty managed to say between gulps of air. Brock nodded and went to the phone on the other side of the room. Misty had a headache, but went back out to Clover.

Clover was on her side now, taking in shallow breaths of air.

"Clover...Clover... hang on, you're going to be ok. Don't worry, the vet will be here soon. He'll give you something to make you all better." Misty was crying hard now. She faintly heard someone coming in. She blinked back more of the oncoming tears.

~~~

Even before he did any tests on Clover, Dr Marshall knew she had something serious. 

"Will she be all right?" Brock asked quietly.

"Well, it's hard to say. I thinking she ate something and that something did something to her lungs." Dr. Marshall took out a tranquilizer and filled it with a yellow fluid. Misty saw this and flew from the barn. Dr. Marshall injected the fluid in Clover. She whinnied, and then lay her head down.

"That was some medicine to help the 'something'. I'll come each day and measure her progress." Dr. Marshall told Brock. Brock nodded, but in his head, he added a thought. _Or de-progress._

~~~

Misty stared at the phone, willing it to ring. Anything was better then what she was doing right now. To her surprise, it did ring.

"Misty?" Ash's pleasant voice filled her ears.

"Yes? Hi, Ash."

"Meet me at the lake tonight around 10, will you?"

"OK." Something in Ash's voice told her it was urgent.

Misty heard a click as he hung up.

~~~

"Great job Danny." Came the deep voice Danny had come to be scared of and hate so much.

Danny nodded.

"You have done well. First, kill the spirits of the young redhead and poisoned her horse. Then you started the house on fire. You also gave her the meningitis disease by putting it on her food. You have done very well."

Danny gulped. He had planned on maybe hurting her a bit, not killing her.

"The Waterflowers will always regret it."

This part, Danny understood. His father was not going to rest until Misty was dead.

~~~

"The stars are so pretty tonight, aren't they?" Misty said softly to Ash, sitting on the blanket next to him.

"Yeah...hey Misty? Did you mean that kiss I saw you do with Danny that one night?"

Misty would rather forget the whole incident. She looked up, then at Ash. She leaned forward and gave him a nice, short kiss, but it explained a lot.

__

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars

They're shining so bright

Then I see you smilein' 

I go oh, oh, oh

I would never want to miss this

In my heart 

I know what this is

This is what dreams are made of

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made

~~~

I LOVE that song. It is from _The Lizzie McGuire Movie. _Anyway, sorry so short, but maybe I will do shorter chapters with more updates. I appreciate reviews!

~StarPikachu


End file.
